The Path Of Brothers
by Lovingsirius
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the despair, the hatred, the loneliness. Inuyasha stared at his brother, wondering why he deserted him when he was half human, the part his brother hated.yet his aniki stood there smiling and laughing with a human child. Hatred and despair ,inuyashas story of hatred and forgiveness
1. Chapter 1

The Hanyou sped up letting his forest blur before him in a haze of green. Breathing deeply he caught his brothers unique scent just inside the western most edge of his forest and changed directions to meet him.

This was his favorite past time, it beat hunting, fishing and even fighting; running made him feel weightless and free. His long silver hair flowed behind him as he raced towards his half-brother and the little ward that followed him everywhere.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the edge of a field of flowers as the girl, Rin gathered blossoms from before him and wove them in to a crown. His hair was woven in kind with purple iris that matched his markings remarkably. Inuyasha stood on the other side of the field transfixed. 'I had no idea he knew how to relax, let alone smile.' He thought in awe as his brothers mouth twitched in to a fond smile. The golden eyes normally so cold and lifeless sparkled with restrained pride. He truly loves her. The hanyou was stunned, his brother was normally a cold calculating man and he had certainly never shown any familial love to the young hanyou. Yet here he was smiling at this ' human' girl as if she was his entire world.

Raw and intense hatred filtered across his face. ' he cares not for my human side yet here he is caring for a human. The very thing he despises me so highly for' I couldn't help snarl harshly on anger.I've been alone since mother died, i had gone to my brother , to find him as mother often spoke about him.

-flashback

Inuyasha had Been running or days. Hs mother lady Izayoi had passed not a week ago. His mothers kin kicked him out soon after her passing.

They had laughed and held celebration when she passed saying they would leave her there to rot..the small four year old boy had over heard and couldn't let something like that happen to his beautiful mother. The only one to ever care for him. So He had dragged her cold body to the cold spring and cherry trees where they loved to go to be alone and dug into the cold hard ground as deep as his little claws could Handel and buried his mother.

His hands were bloody and claws chipped, sore and broken. He had set for the western lands and wouldn't stop until he found his brother . Kind of hard though he had no idea what he looked like. And it was only a matter of time, till he found or trouble found him.

The small hanyou sat in the forest, his body trembling from the cold and from hunger. He watched around, hoping that there weren't demons close by that would try to eat him. His silver furred dog ears twitched when he heard a noise. Turning towards the noise he used his nose and smelt something, familiar. He didn't know how it was familiar because he couldn't place it. Bt it smelt...safe , so he ran towards the scent. He was so determined to find e snt he didn't realize until it was to late that he was about to run into a brick wall. Rubbing his nose and whimpering for the sudden shock of pain, he looked up to see what he ran into not to see a beautiful man. He looked to be about 15 years old, long silver hair to the rear like his was, a blue crescent moon adorning the forehead,two magenta strips on each cheek and molten honey gold eyes staring back at him.

The baby hanyou shivered as he stared into the angel's eyes—so much like pools of liquid sun—and suddenly he realized the chill in his body was not from the heavy presence of death, but from the presence of this ethereal creature. The 'angel' stalked closer, his white and red kimono swishing slowly around him. His chest was covered in the finest armor, and a single sword hung at his side. Inuyasha wondered briefly why an angel would need armor, but his pain-clouded mind was unable to register the thought. A voice drifted to him through the pain: a voice that was as melodious as it was filled with contempt.

"How fitting to see my father's filthy half breed son squirming in the dirt like a worm. If I'd known you were so utterly pathetic I might not have bothered to come when I smelled your tainted blood in the air." The child struggled to understand the angel's words, but found it nearly impossible. What was the angel saying about his father? Inuyasha had never known his father. The Great Demon had died only a few minutes after giving Inuyasha his name. If his mother's stories were true, Inutaisho had died to save the lives of his mother and himself. What did this stranger know of his father?

Inuyasha struggled to ask the thousands of questions in his mind but dissolved into a bout of harsh coughing instead. Golden eyes stared mockingly down at him as he struggled to keep breathing. A smile formed on the angel's lips, a cruel and terrible smile that sent a shiver racing down the hanyou's spine.

"I will say this about you, young bastard," the angel spoke, smirking, "you may be every bit as feeble as the mixed blood that runs in your veins, but I am amused to see that filthy hanyous like yourself will get what's coming to them.i hope you suffer halfbreed. For that, and the common blood we share, this Sesshoumaru will spare your life. But know this it is only by my will that you will continue this retched life of existence , when your time comes I will gladly rid this world of the worthless and useless such as you. Little brother"

' brother?' " brother?"

" yes, unfortunately we share the same royal youkai blood."

He turned and was walking away when Inuyasha grabbed the silk of the mans kimono." Brother are we going home? Mother told me about you and father, she said that I should go to you if I ever needed anything. She said that were pack."

Sesshomaru flings the poor boy harshly into a nearby tree, bark grating into the boys skin.

" do not touch me half breed."

Ignoring the harsh words Inuyasha approached his brother as sesshomaru was making his youkai cloud, and tried to get on with his elder brother.

" aniki wait I can't get on...aniki wait!" Inuyasha stumbled falling onto the cold ground," brother please help me! Don't leave me alone! Pease aniki!"

His plea went ignored and Inuyasha watched as his brother left him behind. The noise of laughter and three men ran in front of him. The were laughing and pushing one another playfully.

They stopped when they saw the small boy. The three gazed upon him before looking at each other with sinister smiles. One turned to him lowering his bottle and slowly walked forward trying not to scare him.

" hey little guy ..are you okay?"

Inuyasha whimpered and trembled, slowly scooting away from the man. The man smelled bad and there was something else about the men that screamed at him to run.

The man looked around, " where's your parents little guy?"

Inuyasha shook his head looking at the ground.

" oh i see...well since your all alone , you wanna come with us? We live in a camp about a mile from here. We have food and a warm bed...it's not much, but its better than out here."

The man slowly approached him and knelt down." Come on we won't hurt you. I promise"

Inuyasha cautiously looked at the man. He had a kind smile on his face and his mother said whenever someone makes a promise they have to keep it. So going against his screaming instincts he slowly approached the man who carefully gathered Inuyasha in his arms.

" there we go, now common lets get you cleaned up."

The man was telling the truth they approached the camp and it was about ten tents, there were weapons everywhere, and men that were around the camp stopped what they were doing when they saw what one of there own was carrying.

" Ichi, go tell the men."

The man Ichi, had light brown hair in a rats tail and dark brown eyes, did as he was told. And the news spread like wild fire and slowly but surly sinister smiles were on every shingle mans faces.

" all done, Taku."

Inuyasha looked at Taku the man who was carrying him. Black hair also in a rats tail, and baby blue grey eyes. Taku smiled at him and brought him to a tent in the middle of the camp and walked in. Inuyasha sighed as the warm air hit him.

Taki put him down and shut the tent flap. He walked over to Inuyasha with a soft smile and spoke." Come on let's bath you and get you some fresh clothes alright? Lift your arms"

Inuyasha slowly did as he was told and soon enough he was in his birthday suit covering his genitalia with his hands. Ichi and the other man brought in a round basin that had steaming water in it. And soon he was picked ip and placed in the water and was scrubbed from head to toe. Taki washed his face and Ichi was washing his feet.

Slowly Inuyasha started to relax , until a hand wrapped rope around his hands. Panicking Inuyasha stood and started biting at the rope but was backhanded harshly, causing him to stumble out of the tub and onto the hard ground.

One of the men held him down on his face and knees forcing the boys rear in the struggled as best as He could but the heavy man just put more weight on the small boy making even breathing hard.

Tears sprung to inuyashas eyes, he was fearful. He should've trusted his instincts and ran when he had the chance. Inuyasha suddenly cried out in pain as something foreign was shoved in his virgin entrance, the men behind him chuckled," that's only one finger, the halfbreed is still a virgin. Haha we got lucky tonight boys." Taku laughed slapping the boys bum making him yelp in pain.

Inuyasha knew that tonight, he would bare pain that would stay with him. And he new that his brother was to blame.

The poor hanyou suffers that night as predicted by his brother. And he did indeed suffer greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning this chapter contains rape! Read at your own risk, ill try to be gentle with it but I make no promises.

Chapter two

Slowly Inuyasha started to relax , until a hand wrapped rope around his hands. Panicking Inuyasha stood and started biting at the rope but was backhanded harshly, causing him to stumble out of the tub and onto the hard ground.

One of the men held him down on his face and knees forcing the boys rear in the air. Imuyasha struggled as best as He could but the heavy man just put more weight on the small boy making even breathing hard.

Tears sprung to inuyashas eyes, he was fearful. He should've trusted his instincts and ran when he had the chance. Inuyasha suddenly cried out in pain as something foreign was shoved in his virgin entrance, the men behind him chuckled," that's only one finger, the halfbreed is still a virgin. Haha we got lucky tonight boys." Taku laughed slapping the boys bum making him yelp in pain and his anal muscles constrict even tighter. Another finger was inserted and then Another and another. Inuyasha was crying and screaming in terror until Ichi put something in his mouth, and Inuyasha realized in horror that it was the mans penis. Shaking his head his fang brushed up against the mans shaft causing Ichi to scream as the fang stabbed the head.

Pulling out he backhanded the boy," you'll take it in your mouth or I swear you will wish you were dead understand!"

Sobbing, Inuyasha was scared and felt very dirty, he knew this wasn't supposed to happen. His mother told him that people only did things like this when they were in love.

Suddenly Inuyasha screamed, as much as he could around the penis in his mouth. He felt as if he was nearly spilt in half. He redoubled his efforts of struggling, but it was useless. Inuyasha felt the member in his rear fill him to the point of blacking out and could feel it as it started to thrust in and out of him. He could feel nothing but pain and the fluids leak down his legs.

As Taku tried different positions, he finally found Inuyasha's sweet spot, in which sent waves upon waves of pleasure and searing pain throughout inuyashas small body. Making him sob harder in shame, and filthy ness.

A third man entered the tent, inuyasha frightened and crying mess was slowly realizing that more men were coming. His fear and sobbing doubled as the third man grabbed inuyashas own small penis and put it in his mouth and started pumping Inuyasha's own manhood to the rhythm of taku's and Ichi's own thrusts.

The penis in his mouth pumped in and out, the tip going harshly down his throat making him gag. The man behind him, every time he thrust inside of the boys heat, would push him into the other man making Inuyasha swallow all the more down his throat.

Pumping in an out, the tight heat around taku's cock grew tighter, fluids ran out of the boys abused bum,Ichi had his eyes closed relishing in the only intimate contact he has had in a years. The boys tongue becoming even more wet with each thrust.

The thrusts inside inuyashas bum grew faster and harder against inuyashas sweet spot making him cry out in humiliation, pain and unwanted pleasure. Shocked Inuyasha was suddenly filled with hot semen in his rear and Had to swallow the seed that burst into his mouth, making him gag and some of the seed escaped dribbling drown his chin, mixing with, the tears, saliva and snot.

The poor boy , was still being pounded into from behind and still being sucked on, his prostate being abused, ferociously making the boy shake from the humiliating stimulation. Inuyasha could feel something coiling In His stomach wheN suddenly his vision went black and he came. Heirs rear tightening around the mans penis making, the man come once more.

The men pulled away from the boy with ' pops' and motioned for the next group to come In leaving a weak and terrified half breed sobbing on the floor.

_**Scene change**_

That night when the men were sleeping , an exhausted little boy, scarred, terrified and humiliated, broke free of his confines with a knife he deftly took from one of the mans clothes,and as stealthily as he could limped away from The camp full of rapists.

The half-demon child was desperate to escape. His stubby legs pumped frantically in an attempt to propel himself as far from his current location as he could possibly be. Every shaky breath he managed to suck in sent pain shooting through his lungs and abused rear,He sobbed hopelessly against the ache in his chest, unable to stop, unable to rest for even a moment.

They were right behind him. He could smell the fire and hear their vicious shouts. They thirsted for his blood. The men couldn't care less that he was only a pup, barely six years of age, and absolutely no threat to them. He was tainted by demon blood, and they would do anything and everything to spill that blood until nothing remained of him but an empty shell.

Another sob ripped from Inuyasha's cold lips, hard as he tried to contain it. He was only a child after all, and his despair was great. He'd lost everything that day—everything that he'd ever truly cared for. His home was gone, But the biggest loss was the one that still haunted his every waking moment. He had lost his virginity this night taken from him just as harshly as his mother envisioned her face perfectly—her smiling, caring face—and her sparkling eyes looking tenderly into his. Her eyes were once bright as she whispered words of love and hope into his pointed ears. She'd sung lullabies to him in the sweetest voice he'd ever heard, an angel's voice, though now he only heard it as a distant echo in his thoughts. His mother's eyes would never gaze into his again.

End flashback

Snapping out of his meamories he snarled at his brother harshly from the shadows, before bolting through the trees back to camp.

When he returned the group were going to ask where he left to all of a sudden but saw the look on his face and Decided against it. Kagome a miko from 500 years in the future didn't see his face and hated being ignored, so she did the most logical(in her mind anyway)

Thing she could.

"INUYASHA ! Where have you been?! we have been worried sick! You just disappear without telling anyone! Your so rude and inconsiderate! Honestly! You could just asked somebody to go with you... Or did you go see kikyo?...you did didn't you! I knew those were her soul catchers last night! You...ugh SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT!"

Inu pov

Every time I leave, I need permission or ill get sat . Ever since Keade, put these damn subjugation beds on me kagome thinks its I'm , her little toy to control. I don't love her, I never have. I thought I did, but it turns out I loved the idea of her. The idea that someone could care for me , to love me for who I am , to look past that I'm a hanyou. I'm a dog. In every sense of the word. I am controlled, I am punished, never rewarded. I get sat whenever I do something she doesn't like, or if I don't do what she ! I get sat. I think she humiliates me on purpose. I now she's ignorant of youkai customs but surely she doesn't do that just to make me submit in front of the wolf. But it does happen every time the wolf prince Kouga comes over. Myouga my retainer, told me I was a natural born alpha. I do have some of my mothers soft qualities, naturally I would hope so. No one knows about my childhood. No one ever will.

pafter getting up from the me sized whole in the ground. I ignore the ranting woman and go sit in my temporary tree.

Inuyasha held his sword in his clawed hand, his gold amber eye focusing on the large dumb demon that towered over him. The creature was a strange purple color with long fangs that had poison dripping down, burning the foliage around it's feet. It reeked in an all, and the smell was enough to make the hanyou ill.

He knew if he was to touch one of those fangs, he could kiss his ass goodbye.

He smirked as he lept in the air, his fire rat kimono fluttering in the wind as he dropped down to the earth. He needed to let put some pent up rage, and this guy came just in sliced into the demon's arm, slicing it half way through, only to be knock away by the other hand. His arm broke, and blood seeped from his side. He growled and dipped his claws into the crimson liquid and lept in the air once more.

"Blades of blood!*" He called, and the magic of the attack made the liquid crystalize and piece the demon's skin. It made a pained noise and stumbled back. The hanyou smirked and went for another attack. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!*" The demons chest came open and an orb flew free, and the demon died.

Inuyasha's victory was short lived when he fell over, blood seeping from the wound to fast. He panted heavily, trying to put pressure on the wound. He hadn't thought the demon's claws were poisoned. It was stupid of him, but he hadn't smelt it. It felt like fire in his body. He cursed softly under his breath, working to stand up.

As he hears hitherto group coming closer he composes himself making sure they don't see his wounds. After all he'll probably never hear the end of it if he shows them.

next chapter shall be longer and go more in depth to grown up Inuyasha and sesshomaru.


End file.
